fanfictionhalofandomcom-20200215-history
Battle of Tempest
This is a Maverick Article. Tempest During the Orion Alliance war against the Dominion strike group Nautica of battlegroup November was sent to investigate Dominion activity on the planet Tempest a planet considered too hostile for UNSC colonization in the pre-great war years and since forgotten but still monitored. The strike group arrived in the Tempest system in 2576 and intercepted Dominion forces made up of two Jiralhanae battle cruisers, four Kig-Yar corvettes and one kig yar battle ship. The Ember storm, Newcoming Fortune, and Covenants Bane went after the four corvettes, the Hallow be thy name took position to unleash hell on the kig yar battle ship and the North readied its main cannons on the forward most Jiralhanae cruiser. The Newcoming fortune was lost in a broan side pelting by a corvette and the battle ship before the other frigates and destroyer could assist. The first cruiser took two direct Mac rounds to the engine compartment sending the first cruiser on a crash course to the planets surface. The other cruiser began powering up to make a slip space jump which the Ember storm and Hallow be thy name followed. The North was struck in the starboard side by the cruisers Berzerk beam prior to it jumping leaving the North unable to make a slip space jump with the rest of the group. The North performed emergency repairs on the slip space drive and main reactor before following the strike group. In the repair time survivors of the Newcoming Fortune were rescued. Arriving two hours after the rest of the strike group the North arrived in the middle of a battle between the Hallow be thy name and Covenants Bane against a Jiralhanae cruiser, the Ember storm was predominantly vaporized after sustaining a direct shot from a Berzerk beam obliterating the port side of the frigate what remained of the embers Storm was in its fighter compliment and point defense guns still firing from the ships partially intact starboard side. The heavily damaged North fired off two Mac rounds into the Cruiser and unleashed a large barrage of missiles which disabled the cruisers Berzerk beam. In the distance two more Jiralhanae cruisers split off from a battle group and headed towards the skirmish. The North quickly docked with the remains of the Ember storm and ordered an emergency jump to the destroyer. After regrouping the demolished strike group had lost three ships and both the North and Hallow be thy name were critically damaged and the Ember storms crew were evacuated to the North and the remainder of the frigate was released into the gravitational pull of Tempest. While conducting movement of survivors the North picked up activity planet side from the crash site of the cruiser Which must have survived the crash landing. The group needed to know why the Dominion had come to Tempest and what they were doing at the ice planet amassing such a large force. Once at the surface the Norths engines ruptured forcing a rough landing onto the planets surface dangerously close to the enemy cruiser. The Hallow be thy name remained close by for protection. A ground engagement ensued between the forces until the enemy cruiser was infiltrated and the bridge crew captured. After repairing the North enough to get her air born they made a slip space jump back to Earth for repairs and debrief to discover that the Balaho Empire had collapsed and that Balaho had been destroyed. Category:Maverick Universe Category:Michael.Dreams